Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an audio device and a multimedia device including the audio device.
Multimedia devices, such as smart phones, smart pads, and so on, are able to generate and play video data and audio data. Audio data can be played through a speaker, or can be played through a personal playback unit, such as earphone or headphone. A multimedia device generally plays audio data through a speaker when a personal playback unit is not connected thereto, and plays audio data through a personal playback unit when the personal playback unit is connected thereto. For such functions, a multimedia device may include a jack detection circuit for detecting whether a jack of a personal playback unit is inserted into a jack slot. When a jack is coupled with a jack slot or separated from the jack slot, various noises may be generated. Those noises can be inadvertently played through a personal playback unit, thereby inconveniencing a user. Therefore, to enhance the convenience for a user, there is needed a unit or method for preventing inadvertent noises from being generated when a jack is coupled with a jack slot or separated from the jack slot.